


The Roses Of The World

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Ficlet, Ghosts, a jewish persons take on christianity, sort of a sneaky reincarnation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Henry has become a shadow, slowly fading when Anne arrives.





	The Roses Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boleynqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynqueens/gifts).



> This is a series of little linked ficlets that explore some of my favourite things - ambiguous maybe reincarnation and the ways grace works. Inspired very much by boleynqueens thoughts on a certain ginger prince and his dark haired love <3.

He is barely a shade now - hardly a shadow upon the earth that once he was a king of (surely, surely it can be at an end, after all this time there will be peace - stillness, mercy). Or perhaps it will never be and he, Henry will simply walk through “all the ages of this world” alone and unseen. 

-

“Harry, forgive yourself for the lord forgave you long ago” and he weeps, he weeps because Anne is here and he can smell the roses about her and hold her and somehow, somehow he knows now that he can come into the light. That he always could, if only he had known it. A small hand, her hand comes to rest in his softly and Anne gives him her smile, the one that he had tried to forget (he had never forgotten, no matter how much he told himself he had).

“All your children are here” she says - gesturing at the door way that has appeared and Henry can hear the laughter of children, the scent of a summer afternoon and a warmth, a love that he never thought he would behold that is more human and far more divine than he could have ever imagined. 

And it is Anne who will lead him there. 

-

 

They watch another red haired prince marry his dark haired lady together, in the end and Henry, Henry weeps with joy and with sadness. Joy that this day has two who are in love, who will remain so and sure of each other and sadness that he had marred this day, that he had allowed himself to be unsure, to be so unloyal to Anne. Joy that there is a Catherine who is a true sister to this dark haired princess to be, sadness that it never was in his life.  


End file.
